


Second Chances

by Mnelson101



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Raphael has feelings for a certain Vampire.  Raphael goes to a old friend for advice, and ends up getting what he had hoped for.





	1. Second Chances Part One

**Author's Note:**

> My first saphael ship. Hope you enjoy :)

Raphael’s P.O.V.  
Raphael Santiago was the head of the New York vampire clan. He didn’t really want the reasonability, but after Camille had been sent to the Consul to answer for her crimes, he had no choice but to step up to the duties. Which also included taking care of the Daylighter. Raphael has gotten annoyed with Simon, but the last few weeks, he has been seeing him in a new light. He hated to admit this to anyone, but he thinks he’s falling in love with him. He knew he could only turn to one person in his time of need. That person, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Of course Raphael had to wait till the sun went down to go see. He took his phone out and texted Magnus saying he was coming by to chat.   
“Bane, I’m coming over, I need some advice.” Said Raphael. He hit send and got a response back.  
“Ok. See you in a few hours.” Said Magnus  
Once that was done, Raphael had been pacing around his room. He told everyone not to bother him for the next few hours. He was nervous about talking to Magnus, but he knew he wouldn’t be judged. Granted Magnus, has known Raphael since he first changed, and was also dating the famous Alec Lightwood.   
Once night had fallen, Raphael had made his way towards Magnus loft. Didn’t take him long to get there with his vampire speed. He casual walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door waiting got for answer or someone to come let him. He was surprised by who had answered.   
“Raphael, what are you doing here?” asked Simon  
“I could ask you the same thing daylighter.” Said Raphael annoyed, buy trying to keep his bad boy image intact. He didn’t want his feelings to be betraying him right now.   
“I was just here to ask Magnus for help with something. And I was just leaving. I’ll see you are Magnus and Alec.” Said Simon before he walked out the door.   
Once Simon had left, Raphael had made his way to the living room where Alec and Magnus where sitting waiting.  
“I’m guessing your problem doesn’t involve Simon dose it?” asked Magnus  
“Well it dose. Why?” asked Raphael  
“Because he was here about you. Look it’s obvious you guys like each other. Just ask him out. I know he’ll say yes.” Said Alec as he got up and made himself a cup of tea.  
“What are you talking about? I don’t like the Daylighter?” said Raphael  
“Yes you do. Quit denying it. I see the way you look at him and vise versa. Just ask him. You don’t need my advice on this. I’ve know you for years, and you’ve never needed advice about the matters of the heart. You usually just got after what you want.” Said Magnus as he sipped his cocktail.  
“I know. But this is different.” Said Raphael.  
“How so?” said Alec as he sat back down with his tea in hand  
“We’re both immortal. Usually the people I fall for ended up dying and I move on. I still can’t believe I’m admitting this. But I do like him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I know I’ve been hard on him. It’s only because I like him. I have an image to keep up after all.” Said Raphael as he paced around the room.  
“First off, sit down before you ware out my floors. Second, I shouldn’t be saying this, and if anyone knew I told you this I’m going to deny it. Simon likes you. He’s too scared to ask you and is waiting for you to make the first move.” Said Magnus   
“But still. What if he says no.” said Raphael   
“Then you’ll move on. Trust me, he will say yes.” Said Alec  
“Ok I’ll ask him.” Said Raphael  
“Good luck.” Said Magnus before walking Raphael out the front door.   
After a while of walking around the city and thinking. Raphael didn’t realize that he had ended up at Simon’s pad at the Jade Wolf. He was nervous. But had to grow a pair and do this. He was Raphael Santiago. He could do anything. Twice in the same night Raphael had found himself knocking on a door and waiting. Hopefully no one else answered. But he wasn’t entirely shocked to find Clary there  
“Hey Rapahel, we were just talking about you.” Said Clary  
“No we weren’t. Knock it off Fray.” Said Simon  
Raphael knew they were, he could hear them when he was walking up the street, he just didn’t pay any attention because he was so lost in his own thoughts.   
“We’ll I must be getting back to the Institute. I don’t want my mom to freak about me being out late. I’ll catch you later Simon. I Love you. I’ll see you around Raphael” Said Clary   
“Love you to Clary.” Said Simon  
“See you Clary.” Said Raphael trying to calm his nerves.   
Clary had left and Raphael was just standing outside waiting, he didn’t know what to do.   
“I suppose you can come in. I didn’t realize I’d be seeing you twice in one night.” Said Simon as he went to sit on his bed and offerd his desk chair to Raphael  
“Neither did I. I after I left Magnus loft, I kind of got lost in my own thoughts, and the next thing I knew, I was standing out your place.” Said Raphael.  
“Oh ok.” Said Simon a bit disappointed. He was hoping for other news.   
“But I’m glad I’m here. There is something I would like to tell you.” Said Raphael, who know it was now or never  
“Oh? Go on.” Said Simon getting happy face again.  
“Day… I mean Simon. This isn’t easy for me, but I like you a lot. And I mean a lot a lot. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?” asked Raphael who began to blush which was strange for being dead and a vampire. Simon didn’t know what to say. He was excited to hear the news that Raphael liked him back. But he was scared he would mess it up somehow.   
“Raphael, I’d like that. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I first saw you. And I’m guessing that’s why your always so mean to me,” said Simon as he slowly got up from the bed and made his way towards the elder vampire.  
“It is, and I’m sorry. Would you wan..” began Raphael but was cut off with Simon kissing him  
“Yes. But instead of going out, why don’t just stay here and have a night in.” said Simon as he kissed down Raphael neck and slowly crept his hands around his back.   
“I’d like to. Since we’re staying in, would do the honor of becoming my boyfriend?” asked Raphael as he wrapped his arms around Simon and carried him to the bed.   
“I thought you would never ask.” Said Simon as he grabbed Raphael’s head and pull it towards him for a deep passionate kiss.


	2. Second Chances Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get Simon's point of view. Simon has feelings for a certain Vampire. So he turns to some friends for advice, and ends up getting what he had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and possibly last chapter. If you want me to keep this going please don't hesitate to tell me. As always, hope you enjoy :) (Yes I know some if is going to be the same as the first chapter. I planned it that way lol).

Simon’s P.O.V.

Simon Lewis was your typical teenager. But he had a few secrets up his sleeve. One he was a vampire, and he was also in love with a boy. Raphael Santiago none the less. He can’t explain why, but he’s in love with the Head of the New York Clan. He really wants to tell him, but he’s afraid of being rejected or more so humiliated. Simon has told Clary about this, and she supports him no matter what. She even suggested going to Magnus and talking to him about it. Which is where he was going right now. He got off the subway, and was making his way towards Magnus loft he his phone went off. It was Clary calling.  
“He Si. Have made it to Magnus yet?” asked Clary   
“I’m right outside his building. Why don’t I text you when I leave and you can meet me at my place.” Said Simon as he opened the front door of the building.   
“Ok I’ll look forward to it.” Said Clary before hanging up  
Simon to hang up, and made his way to the top floor of the old townhouse. He still remembers his first time with Clary, Jace, Alec, and Izzy. This is also where he was turned into a rat and later a vampire by Camille. She was sent to the Consul to answer for her crimes. Simon had made it to Magnus and knocked on the door, to which Alec had opened.  
“Simon, we’ve been expecting you. Do come in.” Said Alec as he moved out of the way to allow Simon room to enter  
“How did you know I was coming?” asked Simon a bit confused  
“Clary told us.” Said Magnus  
“Oh. Then I guess you know why I’m here.” Said Simon as he slowly entered the loft and made his way towards the living room  
“Do have a seat so we can talk. I do have someone else coming over who also needs my advice.” Said Magnus who was too happy to be interrupted, but he also loved giving out advice, so he didn’t quite mind.  
“Ok, where do I start.” Said Simon  
“Well, start with why you’re here.” Said Alec  
“Well there is this guy I like, and I’m afraid to ask him out because of the rejection I may get.” Said Simon as he twittered his thumbs around.   
“Raphael. You like him and are afraid of how he will react.” Said Magnus  
“Well yes, but how did you know. Clary didn’t tell you did she?” asked Simon a bit shocked  
“She didn’t need you. You just did, plus I see how you look at him when he’s around. It’s the same way Alec and I look at each other. It’s called love. And you’re scared of rejection. Which is totally normal. Maybe trying hinting at it.” Said Alec   
“I’ll try, but I would rather have him make the first move. I don’t want to mess it up or anything.” Said Simon   
“I have a feeling you won’t besides you might be surprised. Now I hate to cut this short, but my next appointment should be here any second.” Said Magnus. Just as he finished that sentence, there was a knock on the door.   
“I’ll get it.” Said Alec as he got up  
“No. Let me, I’m leaving anyway. Plus Clary wants to meet up.” Said Simon as he made his way to the door. He was surprised to see his crush on the other side.   
“Raphael, what are you doing here?” asked Simon surprised  
Magnus and Alec both looked at each other with a knowing grin   
“I could ask you the same thing Daylighter.” Said Raphael  
“I was just here to ask Magnus for help with something. And I was just leaving. I’ll see you are Magnus and Alec.” Said Simon before he walked out the door and pulled out his phone and dialed Clary’s number. After a few rings she had picked up.  
“Hey how did it go?” asked Clary as she was already on her way to the Jade Wolf.   
“It went ok. Meet me at my place.” Said Simon   
“I’m already on my way. See you soon Si.” Said Clary as she stepped on to the subway.  
Simon hung up and made it back to his place in record time. When he was opening the door he heard Clary call out to him.  
“Si, wait for me.” Said Clary as she ran the last few steps  
With Clary inside Simon shut the door and they had sat down on his bed and talked.  
“Magnus said to just hint at it. But I don’t think he will pick up on it.” Said Simon a bit down  
“Oh I think he will. I see the way he looks at you.” Said Clary as she hugged Simon reassuringly.   
“You think so?” asked Simon  
“I know so. Now I should get going. My Mom think’s I’m having dinner at the Jade Wolf.” Said Clary, as she was getting up they heard a knock on the door. Since Clary was already there, she opened it to find Raphael on the other side. Simon was stunned at seeing his crush twice in the same night. Luckly Clary broke the ice.  
“Hey Raphael, we were just talking about you.” Said Clary  
“No we weren’t. Knock it off Fray.” Said Simon rather quickly  
Raphael knew they were. He could hear them through the door.   
“Hey Clary. What are you doing here?” asked Raphael who was hoping she was leaving. He didn’t want an audience for this. Simon was hoping she would stay for support.   
“Hey Raphael, I was just leaving actually. I’ll catch you later Simon. I Love you. I’ll see you around Raphael” Said Clary and to Simon’s horror she was leaving him alone with his crush.   
“Love you to Clary.” Said Simon  
“See you Clary.” Said Raphael trying to calm his nerves. He was nervous be he had hope from Magnus and Alec to do this.   
Raphael was just standing there, and Simon didn’t know what to do for a few seconds. Then his senses caught up to.   
“I suppose you can come in. I didn’t realize I’d be seeing you twice in one night.” Said Simon as he went to sit on his bed and offered his desk chair to Raphael  
“Neither did I. I kind of got lost in my own thoughts, and the next thing I knew, I was standing out your place. I hope that is ok.” Said Raphael.  
“Of course. Although you only come visit when you need something from me. So what is it this time.” Said Simon trying not to sound desperate or anything.  
“There is something I would like to tell you. It’s not work related or anything. It’s more personal” Said Raphael, who know it was now or never  
“Ok. Go on” said Simon, hoping this was what Simon was thinking about  
“Daylighter I mean Simon. This isn’t easy for me, but I like you a lot. And I mean like a lot a lot. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me.” Asked Raphael nervously awaiting Simon’s reply.  
Simon couldn’t believe his what he was hearing. Raphael Santiago the Head of New York Clan, was asking Simon Lewis on a date. Simon knew his answer before he had time to think of it.   
“Raphael, I’d like that. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I first saw you. And I’m guessing that’s why your always so mean to me,” said Simon as he slowly got up from the bed and made his way towards the elder vampire.  
Raphael was stunned, but happy with the answer, which lead him to his next question.  
“It is, and I’m sorry. Would you wan..” began Raphael but was cut off with Simon kissing him  
“Yes. But instead of going out, why don’t just stay here and have a night in.” said Simon as he kissed down Raphael neck and slowly crept his hands around his back.   
“I’d like to. Since we’re staying in, would do the honor of becoming my boyfriend?” asked Raphael as he wrapped his arms around Simon and carried him to the bed.   
“I thought you would never ask.” Said Simon as he grabbed Raphael’s head and pull it towards him for a deep passionate kiss.


	3. Simon’s outfit dilemma

Raphael had released Simon, and they both had collapsed onto the bed.   
“You’re a really good kisser.” said Simon as he kissed Raphael’s cheek.   
“Thanks so are you.” said Raphael as he nuzzled Simon’s neck.  
Simon had moved closer to the older vampire. Even though they were both dead, and couldn’t produce and body heat, Simon felt comfortable.   
“So where should we go on our first date?” asked Simon as he began to make small circles with his finger on Raphael’s chest.   
“I don’t quite know. Where would you like to go?” asked Raphael   
“That’s all up to you.” said Simon. He didn’t care where he went, as long as he was with Raphael he was happy.   
“How about a home cooked meal? I’ve been told I made a mean spaghetti.” said Raphael as he pulled Simon closer.  
“Well then it’s a date, Make it Friday.” said Simon  
After a while Raphael had excused himself. He really needed to get back to the Hotel Dumort before anyone goes looking for him.  
“As much as I want to stay, I should be going. I don’t want anyone to come looking for me. I’ll text you later.” Said Raphael as he kissed the top of Simon’s head  
“Ok, I’ll be looking forward to it.” said Simon, as he walked Raphael to the door, and watched him go before he disappeared into the night. Simon was about to close the door when Maia had stopped by.  
“Hey stranger. Long time no see.” said Maia as she walked into the shed  
“Hey. How is it going?” asked Simon as he let Maia into the room.  
“Pretty good. I got the night off from the Hunter’s Moon.” Said Maia  
“That’s good. So what brings you here? I’m surprised you’re not with Jordan.” Said Simon as he went and sat down back on his bed.  
“He had some things to take care of.” Said Maia  
“Ah. Well your more than welcome here.” Said Simon  
“Well, that’s why I’m here. I saw Raphael come by. Is everything ok?” asked Maia who know the history that the vamps have had  
“Yeah. Everything’s all good. He asked me out.” Said Simon with a goofy smile on his face  
“Wait what?” said Maia who was shocked  
“Yeah. He said he has had a crush on him since he first saw me. And so have I. So funny thing is, we both went to Magnus to get help on what to do. And low and behold he “came by” and asked me out. I’m going to his place Friday for dinner.” Said Simon  
“Wow. Congrats, you deserve to be happy.” Said Maia  
“Thanks. I’m just nervous.” Said Simon  
“There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just dinner, plus I could smell the hormones rolling off you two. So I’m guessing you guys had kissed.” Said Maia  
“Yeah, we did.” Said Simon   
“Aww cute.” Said Maia  
“So what are you really doing here?” asked Simon  
“Fine you caught me, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you and Raphael haven’t always seen eye to eye on things. And I just wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything to you.” Said Maia  
“Aw. As you can see I’m fine. Now I’d like to try to sleep.” Said Simon  
“But you don’t sleep.” Said Maia  
“I know. But I want to try. Now I love you, but please go.” Said Simon as he was ushering Maia towards the door.  
“Ok I’m leaving. I’ll see you soon.” Said Maia as she walked out the door and Simon had finally closed it.  
Once Maia had left Simon was finally alone. He had changed into sweats, and was relaxing when his phone had chimed a new text.   
Simon reached for his phone to see who it was.  
“Hey Si, How did it go after I left?” Clary had texted  
“It went well. We have a dinner date for Friday set up.” Simon had replied   
“That’s great! Good luck.” Said Clary   
“Thanks.” Simon texted back before he put his phone away for the night.   
Simon was just lying in bed after all this. He couldn’t believe that he was with the head of the New York Clan. It was mind boggling to him. But Sion was happy after all. He would enjoy it. Simon had eventually fallen asleep, or as close to sleep he could get as a vampire.   
When morning had come Simon didn’t want to get out of bed. He just wanted to be lazy. It’s Wednesday after all. But he had things to do.  
After showering and grabbing a bite to eat. Simon had made his way towards the Institute. Maybe he could get some outfit choices from someone. But first he had to be let in.  
“I’m outside, let me in please.” Simon had sent to the group text that including Jace, Clary, Alec, and Izzy.  
“On my way down.” Jace had replied surprising Simon.   
A few minutes later, Jace was standing at the front of the door,  
“Well come in Lewis, Don’t just stand there all day.  
“Good morning to you to jace.” Said Simon  
“Morning Simon. Clary and Izzy are in the debriefing room. I’ll walk you there.” Said Jace as he closed the door behind him and Simon  
After a short walk, they had entered to find Clary and Izzy going over some sort of paper work.  
“What happened?” asked Simon wanting to be kept in the loop as best as possible   
“Just the usual demon attack. Nothing to major.” Said Izzy as she flung back her raven hair behind her shoulder.  
“Yeah for demons.” Said Simon jokingly  
“This isn’t funny. A mundane was killed.” said Alec as he stepped into the room from nowhere.  
“I know it’s not. But I always make jokes when I’m around serious situations.” Said Simon.  
“Well don’t. Besides why are you here?” asked Alec  
“Well I need some help picking out an outfit for my date on Friday.” Said Simon  
“Oh? With who?” asked Izzy  
“Can’t say.” Said Simon. He knew he would never hear the end of it if Jace knew it was Raphael. Clary sensing this, had stepped in.  
“I’ll help you once I’m done here. Just go wait in the hall, we’re almost done.” Said Clary.   
So Simon did as he was told, and 10 minutes later Clary was walking out with Jace.  
“Wait, he’s coming to?” asked Simon  
“Yes I am, and I already know who it is.” Said Jace  
“Oh yeah who?” asked Simon hoping Jace didn’t really know.  
“Raphael Santiago.” Said Jace  
“But how did you know?” asked Simon  
“He came here looking for advice, and I put two and two together. Plus I see how he looks at you.” Said Jace.   
“Oh. Ok. Well come on then.” Said Simon as he started to walk back towards the door.   
“Where are you going?” asked Jace  
“Back towards the front doors.” Said Simon  
“Follow me, I know a quicker way back to the pier.” Said Jace as he looked at Clary  
“Fine, but just this once.” Said Clary as she followed Jace into an empty room with Simon behind her  
“You know I hate portals. But If’s it’s quicker then ok.” Said Simon, as traveling by portal was always a horrible experience for him.   
Clary had token out her stele and drew the run for the portal, and the next second there standing in the middle of Simons shed.   
“That was quick.” Said Jace who looked all too pleased with himself   
“Ok it was. But next I’ll just meet you guys somewhere.” Said Simon as he leaned against the wall.  
Clary had vanished and was back with glass of blood for Simon, and had also opened the closet.  
“Here, this will help. While you drink that I’m going to go through your clothes and put together a few choices for you,” said Clary as she headed back towards the closet and was rummaging around. After a while Clary had come out with 4 different outfits, to which Simon had tried on all. Jace had liked the 1st and 3rd, while Clary liked the 2nd and 4th one. Simon liked them all.  
“It’s hard to pick. There all so good.” Said Simon as he was no back in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with his bands logo on it.   
“There are. You just need to pick one.” Said Jace who was getting a bit bored or hungry. You can never tell with him  
“I will be right back.” Said Clary before she left the shed.  
“Where do you suppose she is going?” asked Jace  
“I don’t know.” Said Simon.  
“I’m back with food.” Said Clary as she set the bags of Chinese takeout on the table.  
“Where did this come from?” asked Simon  
“The Jade Wolf. Luke made it for me. Plus I can tell that Jace was getting hungry.” Said Clary  
“No I wasn’t.” said Jace as he swallowed a lump of sesame noodles.   
“Ok, I think I’ve narrowed it down to.” Said Simon.


	4. The Outfit Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon makes a decision, and something odd happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. But I've been dealing with school, work and some personal matters. But I'm back and I want to try to post as much as I can when I can. Enjoy

“What have you picked out?” asked Jace  
“Outfit two. I like how it’s casual, yet dressy at the same time.” said Simon as he picked up the jeans, and a nice button-down shirt.  
“I like it as well. Thats why I picked it.” said Clary as she flipped her flame red hair back and rolled her eyes playfully.  
“You know what Fairchild. I love you.” said Simon as he hugged his best friend  
“And I love you to.” said Clary as she returned the hug  
“What about me?” asked Jace as he gave Clary the puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn’t resist.  
“Oh Jace. I love you to.” said Simon as he hugged Jace  
“No hugging me. Get off me vampire boy.” said Jace in a loving brotherly type of way  
“Admit it you love Simon.” said Clary  
“Ok, ok. I do love the sappy vampire.” said Jace as he returned the hug  
“Good. Now I hate to spoil the fun, but we need to head out. We have patrol to do.” said Clary  
“Do you have to?” asked Simon  
“Sadly yes. Maryse wants us to patrol the institute tonight. She wants to make sure there isn’t any demon or Downworlders trouble.” said Jace  
“Fine. Go have fun doing your jobs. I’ll be here just relaxing.” said Simon as he walked both Clary and Jace towards the door.  
“You’ll find something to do. I know you will.”said Clary as she kissed Simon’s cheek before stepping outside to wait for Jace  
“Just be careful. You let me know if Raphael hurts you, and me and Alec can take care of him for you.” said Jace as he hugged Simon once more.  
“Thanks Jace. I’ll let you know if I need him to be taken care of. Get her back safely.” said Simon  
“Will do. Cya Lewis.” said Jace  
“Cya, Herondale.” said Simon as he shut the door before he went to hid bed and grabbed his guitar and started to strum some made up tune. After a while he got bored and decided to take a walk in Central Park. It didn’t take him long to get there when he was interrupted by someone he didn’t want to see.  
“Nice night for a stroll isn’t daylighter.” said the Seelie Queen.  
“What do you want Your Majesty?” said Simon as he bowed to the vindictive Seelie Queen.  
“Nothing from you this time. I’m out here enjoying the night time air just as you are. And word has it your seeing the head of the New York Vampire Clan.” said the Queen  
“How do you know if I am?” asked Simon  
“I have eyes and ears everywhere my little one. Do remember that.” said the Queen as she sat down on a bench and patted the other side for Simon to take it.  
“Are you here to break us up?” asked Simon as he reluctantly took the offered seat.  
“Oh dear no. I’m here to congratulate you.” said the Queen  
“But why?” said Simon  
“Because I love seeing people in-love. It’s one of my favorite past times. As old as I am, you see a-lot of love.” said the Queen  
“Thank you i think.” said Simon a bit confused  
“Your welcome. Now I must be getting back to my Court. Do be careful young one. He is fragile. Don’t break him.” said the Queen before she vanished in the thick of the trees.  
How strange that the Seelie Queen would congratulate me. Thought Simon. He had gotten up and began to walk around the pond, when he was once again interrupted but this one was a welcoming interruption.  
“And what is my daylighter doing talking to the Seelie Queen?” asked Raphael as she came and wrapped Simon in a hug from behind  
“Oh hello to you to.” said Simon as he melted into the hug  
“Hey.” said Raphael as he kissed Simon’s forehead.  
“She wanted to congratulate us.” said Simon as he turned around in Raphael arms.  
“How did she know?” asked Raphael  
“She has eyes and ears everywhere. Her words not mine. Plus it make sense she would. She never dose play fair.” said Simon  
“Be careful. You don’t want to be on her bad side.” said Raphael  
“Oh she knows what I’m talking about. I’ve said it to her before. She took as a compliment.” said Simon as he kissed Raphael.  
“Ok. But what are you doing out here? It’s dangerous at night. Someone might thing your up to no good.” said Raphael  
“Well I wanted to for a walk. I don’t sleep after all. So I wanted to see the night time in the park, and maybe run into you.” said Simon as he pulled Raphael down onto a patch of grass.  
“Oh did you?” said Raphael  
“I did. But what are you doing out here?” asked Simon  
“I was at Magnus’s for dinner, and getting help with something.” said Raphael  
“Oh? What was it?” said Simon  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” said Raphael as he nuzzled Simon’s next  
“Oh Raphael. Please stop. I wanna save it.” said Simon who had to readjust his package.  
“What not ready?” said Raphael a bit deflated but he two had to readjust  
“No. I am. It’s just I want it to special and not in public.” said Simon as he kissed Raphael on the cheek.  
“Oh I see. Well then we’ll stop.” said Raphael.  
“Good boy. Now care to walk me back to my place?” said Simon  
“I’d love to.” said Raphael as he got up and pulled Simon with him.  
Raphael and Simon had walked back to the shed at the Jade Wolf, where Simon was staying.  
“I’d invite you in, but I feel like we’d just cause some trouble.” said Simon  
“Oh? What kind of trouble?” said Raphael  
“The kind where we get naked, and on the bed and you can guess the rest.” said Simon as he trailed his hand down Raphael’s chest ending on his hard package and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Mmm. Well I should go then.” said Raphael as he did the same to Simon.  
“Mhm. Maybe you should. I love you, you tease.” said Raphael.  
I love you to to. Now go get some rest.” said Raphael before he had kissed Simon goodnight and had disappeared into the night  
“I don’t sleep you know that.” said Simon into the cold night. Knowing that Raphael probably heard him.  
Simon had once again ended up on his bed for the second time that night. This time he had decided to try to get some sleep, or at least a cat nap. Simon had fallen asleep which is uncommon for vampires, but he has heard that they can sleep if their bodies really needed to.  
Simon was having a nice dream when he was shaken awake.  
“Lewis get up.” said Jace as he was shaking Simon  
“What? What time is it?” asked Simon  
“It’s 8 and uh cover up. I don’t wanna see that.” said Jace as he pointed out Simon’s morning wood.  
“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to make you feel jealous.” said Simon as he grabbed his pillow and put it over his hard on.  
“I’m not jealous. It’s you who should be jealous.” said Jace as he grabbed his package and shook it.  
“Is it just me or dose Jace play for both teams?” said Simon as he poked at Jace’s semi hard on.  
“I most certainly do not. It’s just been awhile since I’ve gotten off. And I guess seeing yours got me aroused. Now enough of this. I need to ask you something.” said Jace  
“Jace needing a favor from me? This must be good.” said Simon as he got up ignoring the eye roll from Jace as he accidentally looked at Simon’s hard on, which caused Jace’s to get harder  
“I uh need a favor.” said Jace as he readjusted himself  
“What do you need? Coffee?” said Simon as he turned on the coffee pot.  
“Yes please. I was wondering if I can borrow one of the outfits Clary had picked out for you.” said Jace as he took the cup from Simon and sat down, relieved that his hard on had gone down.  
“Of course you can. Which one?” asked Simon as he took a sop of his coffee, and made his way towards the closet  
“The 2nd one I liked. I’m taking Clary out, and I need something nice.” said Jace  
“Understandable, but why come to me? You’r bigger then me.” said Simon  
“Not by much. Plus Clary had invited a rune to shrink and grow clothes, so that has come in handy.” said Jace  
“Oh ok. Yeah help yourself.” said Simon  
“Thanks. And sorry for staring at your hard on. I was kinda jealous.” said Jace  
“It’s ok Jace. Your secret is safe with me.” said Simon.


End file.
